


A Different Point of View

by SmashQueen (SmashQ)



Series: Wind Mage Plot Bunny Project [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQueen
Summary: Third person PoV snippet on when Vaati went to confront the thieving monsters in MoaWM.





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> When writing from the point of view of just one character, it can be really hard trying to capture a moment that would be great from the normal perspective, but ends up coming up short because your narrator isn’t you. Therefore minor or important details could be skipped over, ignored, or simply gone unnoticed.
> 
> Like when Vaati went to confront the thieving monsters in Memoirs of a Wind Mage. I couldn’t have dialogue, because he isn’t about to pen down everything that has been said to him.
> 
> So, here’s a ficlet of that.

Vaati strode into the great hollowed-out oak. Beady eyes watched him from above. One, just ahead and up the carved steps, was an greyed Keaton. Unlike the others, it wore a necklace of many bones around its neck. A small skull hung near its hip, the hilt of a dagger sticking out from between the rows of broken teeth.

Vaati smiled, and stirred the winds to project his voice. “Ah…I take it you are the leader of this band of vagabonds. You have no idea who you have trifled with! I am Vaati, Lord of the Winds, and ruler of this realm. And you have made a grave mistake in stealing from me.”

The old monster cackled. “Oh yes,” it said, “we know of Blowhard. Claims the winds, but doesn’t use them. Claims the land, but knows not the truth. Claims to be clever, but was outwitted.”

“What?” Vaati growled.

But the old monster was not yet finished. It bared its fangs. “Survival is the rule in this world. We take to live. We live to fight!” At that moment, the other Keatons descended, brandishing knifes and swords. A handful remained above, pelting the invited guests with rocks, nuts, and the occasional arrow.

Vaati snapped his hand up, and the three Keatons behind him smashed into the wall. His hand languidly opened and closed.

“I was going to do this the easy way…” That was a lie. “But I suppose some only learn respect in death.”


End file.
